


Bear and Dief In The Grass (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Bear and Dief sitting on grass.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Bear and Dief In The Grass (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The art program I use came out with a bunch of texture brushes and I decided to use a bunch. The grass, sky, clouds, trees, and dog fur are each a different brush and I love how the different textures look. The clouds are sooo wispy.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/o1UGaM9yrMBzVsdOfvcHsGwXoMZ6x0ZHpwEGhKVofEZ2iWds9sjRgWa8xe-uOUVtQ9uPLm4c_vNUty4n-KVbsH0KPLsIphnW9Ysv04byMEhUfWkACjdsy43bWo8BL3QOQTnJjpApFA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
